


sweet where you lay

by karasunonolibero



Series: no control [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Bukkake, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, just a lil bit, they call sakunami 'fuckbunny' because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Akaashi has learned a lot about his boyfriends in the two years they’ve been together. Like how Terushima loves spicy foods, and Ushijima makes fantastic lunches and dinners but can’t bake a tray of cookies for shit.And how Sakunami looks innocent and so perfectly sweet, like he’s never had a single impure thought in his life, but in bed, he loves it when they absolutelywreckhim.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Sakunami Kousuke/Terushima Yuuji/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: no control [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	sweet where you lay

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO...this happened because of a dream...my subconscious said 'HEY SAKUNAMI DESERVES DICK FROM THESE SPECIFIC PEOPLE' and waking me just kinda rolled with it. first foursome yeehaw
> 
> (unbeta'ed oops)
> 
> (title from no control by one direction)

“Oh my god,” Terushima whispers, pulling his phone from his back pocket and opening the camera. “I need a picture of this.”

Akaashi does the same, though he definitely has an album full of similar pictures. Still, that doesn’t make the sight before them any less adorable.

Sakunami is curled up on the couch in Ushijima’s lap with a blanket over his shoulders, both of them passed out and snoring softly while the TV flickers.

“Our boyfriends are so cute,” Terushima coos, taking a picture with a loud mechanical shutter noise.

“Yuuji, you’ll wake them up!” Akaashi scolds him.

Sure enough, Sakunami stirs, shoving his face into Ushijima’s chest before letting out the cutest yawn Akaashi has ever heard in his life. Ushijima blinks awake a few seconds later, rubbing gently at Sakunami’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Terushima frets.

“Don’t mind it. We didn’t intend to fall asleep,” Ushijima says. “Kousuke, do you want to go to bed?”

Sakunami hums, then perks up, sitting up so quickly the blanket flutters to the floor. “No! We said we’d play tonight, since we’re all home!”

That’s right, Akaashi had mentioned that earlier in the day. It’s rare that they’re all home for a full day together; they make plans to go out and do things, but most of the time they end up staying home, watching TV in a cuddle pile or making chaos in the kitchen. Akaashi wouldn’t trade these days for anything in the world.

All of them being home at once also means playtime.

“We don’t have to play if you’re tired, baby,” Akaashi assures him, sitting on the sofa next to Ushijima and petting Sakunami’s hair. “If you’re tired, you should sleep.”

Sakunami shakes his head. “No, no, I’m not tired. Wanna _play_.”

“Little bunny wants to play, hmm?” Terushima hooks his chin over Sakunami’s shoulder. “Let’s get going, then.”

~

Akaashi has learned a lot about his boyfriends in the two years they’ve been together. Like how Terushima loves spicy foods, and Ushijima makes fantastic lunches and dinners but can’t bake a tray of cookies for shit.

And how Sakunami looks innocent and so perfectly sweet, like he’s never had a single impure thought in his life, but in bed, he loves it when they absolutely _wreck_ him.

They’ve got him naked now, sprawled out in the center of the floor, head resting on a pillow and hands fisted into the futon cover.

“You’ll let us take care of you tonight, Kousuke?” Ushijima says, his voice a low rumble as he places a hand on each of Sakunami’s thighs, slowly spreading him open.

“Yes, yes, please,” Sakunami whines, lifting his knees in the way Akaashi knows puts his ass on perfect display. He must really be gagging for it, to be so shameless this early.

“We’ve got you,” Terushima promises, kissing down Sakunami’s neck and flicking his tongue over his nipples. Sakunami whines; Terushima must be putting that tongue stud to use already. Akaashi sits up by Sakunami’s head, fingers stroking through his hair. Even when Sakunami wants all three of them at once, Akaashi knows they have to ease into it. Start with one person working him over, then add the second, then the third. It’s worth the slow burn, though, to watch him blush and whimper and slowly fall apart under their attention. So for now, Akaashi just watches Terushima worship Sakunami’s body, kissing and licking over every inch of his chest and abs as he works his way down, and narrates the way he knows will make Sakunami shiver.

“Do you like it when he does that?” he says, tone practically a purr as he drinks in the way Sakunami shivers and trembles under Terushima’s ministrations, and notes how stiff Sakunami is. “How he uses his tongue all over you, how nice that metal stud feels on your sensitive nipples? You must, look how hard you are already. And we’ve barely even touched you.”

Sakunami gives another plaintive whine, one hand flopping next to his head. Akaashi takes it, lifting it to his mouth and sucking two fingers into his mouth, staring at Sakunami until their eyes meet. His boyfriend’s mouth is dropped open in a small O, gaze darting between him and where Terushima is sucking dark bruises across his hipbones. “You look so pretty with our marks all over you, you know,” Akaashi tells him around his fingers. “You like them too, don’t you?” Sakunami nods, gasping as Terushima pulls back from another bite, the teeth imprints visible on his pale skin.

“I like seeing them,” Sakunami whispers, shivering again as Terushima mouths closer to his leaking cock. “I like—oh, please!”

The last exclamation isn’t direct at either of them; Akaashi looks up to see Ushijima kneeling between Sakunami’s open thighs, a bottle of lube in his hand. “See something you like?” Akaashi quirks one side of his mouth up.

“_Yes_, please,” Sakunami says again, wiggling his hips like that’ll get him what he wants. Fortunately for him, it always works.

“Tell him how much you want him, little bunny,” Akaashi coaxes, continuing to pet Sakunami’s hair as Ushijima slicks up three fingers. “Let him hear you.”

“Fill me up, _please_,” Sakunami begs.

“So polite,” Akaashi croons, stroking a thumb over his cheekbone. His tongue darts out to wet his lips as Sakunami inhales sharply and lets out a quiet moan, hips squirming and face softening. “That’s it, relax for us. Let us make you feel good.”

Terushima grins, shimmying to the side and flicking his tongue over the tip of Sakunami’s cock with the tiniest of licks. “Tell us if it’s too much, all right, little bunny?”

Sakunami’s cheeks are a sweet shade of cotton candy pink when he nods and gulps. “Please, I want you. I want all of you.”

“Our sweet little fuckbunny,” Akaashi coos, smirking at the way Sakunami keens at that. “Oh, he likes that.”

Ushijima says the least at this point, usually preferring to let his hands do the talking. Akaashi sees him tuck another finger alongside the first at the same time Terushima seals his lips around Sakunami’s cock. Sakunami’s back arches off the futon, moans spilling from his lips.

”Oh—_oh_, more, please!”

“More already?” Ushijima says, teasing Sakunami’s rim with a third finger. “What more could you want? You’re not ready for any of our cocks yet.” Sakunami moans again at that—or possibly it’s because Terushima’s sunk down on his cock, taking him deep into his throat.

“Oh, Yuuji’s mouth is a dream, isn’t it?” Akaashi murmurs, idly nudging the tips of his fingers against Sakunami’s lips; Sakunami latches on, sucking lightly. “He’s a natural, the way he deepthroats like it’s nothing to him. And that tongue piercing, _mmm_, that’s something else. How’s it feel, having Yuuji’s mouth on you at the same time Wakatoshi’s stretching you open on his fingers?”

“So good.” Sakunami’s nearly drooling around his fingers.

“Could you come like this?”

Sakunami nods, then shakes his head. “_Could_, but…”

“You don’t want to,” Akaashi finishes for him. At the tiny nod Sakunami gives him in response, he keeps going. “You want to come with a cock in you, don’t you? I know how much you love that, love when we fuck you so good you can hardly breathe. Hardly _think_. Is that what you want tonight? Want us to play rough, little bunny?”

Sakunami answers him with another whimper, hips bucking as he tries to decide if he wants to grind down onto Ushijima’s fingers or fuck up into Terushima’s waiting throat. “Y–Yeah—ah!—I wanna play rough, wanna feel you for _days_, please.”

Akaashi kisses him, turning his chin toward him with a gentle but firm grip, swallowing all the sweet noises he makes. There’s a sudden slap, the solid sound of a hand making contact with skin, and he breaks the kiss to see Terushima looking at Ushijima with a heated gaze.

“Hands and knees, on top of Kousuke,” Ushijima tells him. Terushima blinks twice before pulling off Sakunami’s cock, apparently understanding. He does as he’s told, positioning himself so he’s hovering over Sakunami, casting his flushed face in shadow.

“Yuuji,” Sakunami whispers. “Fuck me?”

“Not yet, Kousuke,” Ushijima says.

“We wanna work you up a little more first,” Terushima informs him with a smirk. “Not that I don’t _love_ having your dick in my mouth, but I think it’s time we had a little fun of our own, wouldn’t you agree?”

Sakunami pouts up at him, and Akaashi decides to take pity on him, kissing him on the cheek for his attention. “You want a cock, little fuckbunny? Here, you can suck mine,” he says, shoving his joggers down to free his own stiff length.

It’s simultaneously adorable and downright sexy to see Sakunami light up at the sight and lick his lips as he reaches for it. Terushima chuckles, not unkindly. “He loves cock so much, it’s so cute,” he coos.

“You’re just as insatiable, Yuuji,” Ushijima reminds him, rolling a condom on and tapping the head of his cock against Terushima’s ass cheek. “Are you still stretched from this morning?”

Terushima nods, lowering himself to his elbows to arch his ass up more. “Fuck me, I want us to get Kousuke all worked up.”

“You _are_ quite a sight when you’re desperate,” Akaashi says, feeding his cock to Sakunami inch by inch. “So pretty when you want it so badly you’d do _anything_.”

“Oh, _fuck_,” Terushima moans suddenly; Akaashi tears his gaze away from Sakunami to see Ushijima buried to the hilt, grinding slowly and drawing deep, satisfied groans from Terushima. “God, your dick’s fucking huge.”

Akaashi lets his eyes flutter shut for a few moments, relishing in the wet warmth of Sakunami’s mouth on his cock and the pleasured grunts from the couple fucking just inches away. Sakunami hums around him, a hand coming up to fondle his balls as he sinks down deeper. “Oh, what a good little bunny,” he praises, fingertips trailing along Sakunami’s cheek. “So pretty, so good at taking cock.” A quiet whimper. Akaashi pulls out, running a thumb over Sakunami’s lower lip. “Are you all right?”

Sakunami nods, whining again. “Fuck me, Keiji-san, please?”

If Akaashi were standing, his knees surely would have buckled at Keiji-_san_. “Am I not already fucking you?” he teases, allowing himself a little smirk. “You need to tell me what you want so I can give it to you.”

“I…” Sakunami’s words get cut off when Terushima dives in for a kiss of his own, though it’s barely more than a weak seal of mouths and Terushima panting heavily.

Ushijima folds himself over Terushima’s back; Terushima yelps at the change in angle. “Yuuji won’t come until you do, Kousuke. It’s up to you if you’d like to make him wait, or—”

“Keiji-san, please!” Sakunami interrupts, shimmying over to lap at Akaashi’s cock once more, like that’ll sweeten his request. “Fuck me, fuck me please, I want—”

Akaashi can’t help himself. He all but drags Sakunami out, setting him on his hands and knees next to Terushima and ripping open the condom Ushijima hands him. Sakunami’s so damn tempting like this, ass on display and hole glistening with lube, just begging to have something filling it. Terushima’s pulled Sakunami into another kiss, hands tangling in each other’s hair; Akaashi sits up on his knees and does to same to Ushijima, dragging him down to crash their lips together. Ushijima’s hips stutter, drawing a whine of protest from Terushima. Akaashi might find it in himself to react if Ushijima’s thick tongue wasn’t shoved halfway down his throat.

“—please, please,” he hears Sakunami chanting when Ushijima finally pulls away. “I wanna let Yuuji come.”

“Well, aren’t you a sweet little bunny.” Akaashi presses a line of kisses down his spine. “You want me to make you come so Wakatoshi can let Yuuji come? So unselfish, sweetheart. Since you asked so nicely, I’ll give you what you want.” He smooths one palm down the slope of Sakunami’s back and grips his hip with his free hand, fingers pressing into the bruises Terushima bit into him earlier. “Are you ready for me?”

“Please, I want you to fill me up.” Sakunami lowers himself to his elbows and rests his cheek on the futon, looking back at Akaashi with shiny eyes and a tiny pout on his lips. Who the hell is Akaashi to say no to such a sweet, desperate face?

“Be loud for me, little bunny, I want to hear every sound you make,” Akaashi reminds him, giving him a beat to breathe before pressing inside.

The feel of Sakunami’s tight walls sucking him in is second only to the _sounds_ he makes. Akaashi knows them by heart, can hear them in his dirty dreams, but that doesn’t make them any less heavenly in person. Sakunami’s mouth drops open, lashes fluttering as he lets out a series of broken moans. “Fuck,” he whispers quietly.

“Aw, listen to him,” Terushima pants out, a weak smirk playing across his lips.

“Like music,” Ushijima agrees, fucking harder into Terushima at the same time to draw a surprised yelp from him.

Sakunami begins rocking his hips back then, trying a new method of begging, and that’s all it takes. Akaashi digs his fingers into Sakunami’s hips and starts to fuck him, groaning himself at how warm and tight he is inside. “So good for us, such a good little fuckbunny,” he praises, yanking Sakunami back by the hips with every thrust in and watching his ass jiggle with the impact. “You wanted to play rough, is this what you wanted? Wanted me to fuck you like Wakatoshi’s fucking Yuuji?”

Sakunami nods, his soft “yeah” in response trailing off into a new series of whimpers. “I’m close, Keiji-san, I’m close.”

“Already?” Akaashi pretends to be surprised. He can’t be, though, not with how thoroughly Terushima and Ushijima worked him over earlier. “You come whenever you want, you’ve been so good.”

Sakunami comes, untouched, three thrusts later with a high keen in the back of his throat, shoulders shaking as his arms slip out from under him. Akaashi pulls out, ignoring Sakunami’s weak whimper of protest, and rolls him over. His cheeks and lips are stained a pretty shade of red and his eyes still slightly glazed over, but he stirs in interest when Akaashi kneels up over his chest. “Is Keiji-san going to come on me?” he asks hopefully.

“Fuck, I wanna come on him, too,” Terushima moans, one hand squeezing at the base of his cock. “Wakatoshi, can I come? Little bunny came, please—”

Ushijima pulls out too, and kneels next to Sakunami’s head. “Will you let us come on your face, Kousuke?”

“Please!” Sakunami nods happily, already sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes.

“So eager for our cum, little fuckbunny,” Akaashi teases him, voice breathy as he fucks into his own fist.

For a minute, everyone stops talking, all of them focused on chasing their pleasure. Sakunami whimpers impatiently under them, even going so far as to lean to the side and start kitten-licking at Terushima’s cock.

That’s his breaking point. “Oh, _fuck_.” Terushima’s hips jerk as he hits his peak, spilling thick ropes of cum across Sakunami’s cheeks and chin. Akaashi’s next, the sight of their little bunny so eagerly licking up their cum pushing him over the edge before he can give a warning. He ends up shooting his load directly onto Sakunami’s outstretched tongue, which makes him hum with satisfaction. Ushijima follows moments later, adding his release to Sakunami’s face.

Sakunami just grins, swiping a thumb through the mess on his cheeks and sucking it clean. Akaashi literally just came but the sight is almost—_almost—_enough to get him hard again.

“Our little bunny loves our cum,” Terushima coos while Ushijima ruffles a hand through Sakunami’s hair and Akaashi gets up to grab a towel. “Is that what you wanted?”

Sakunami nods, still smiling as he takes the towel and starts cleaning off the cum that’s dripped onto his neck. “I like it when we’re all home, ‘cause then we get to do this.”

Too caught up in the post-sex afterglow to bother with changing the futon cover right now, they end up moving to another spot on the floor to cuddle, bodies still sticky and sweaty and half-clothed but they’re all _together_, and that’s what matters. “We love you,” Akaashi tells Sakunami, curling up behind him and raining gentle kisses onto the back of his neck.

Sakunami beams at each of them in turn. God, he’s so beautiful like this, sated and cheeks rosy and eyes soft. “Love you all, too,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> #LetSakunamiGetWrecked2020
> 
> [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com)


End file.
